1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes two display panels on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD is a display device which is operated in such a way that the quantity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted by applying voltage to the electrodes and liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged.
The LCD includes a color filter so as to display an image with various colors and uses a thin film transistor (“TFT”) as a switching element for independently operating each pixel. Such a TFT is connected with a pixel electrode, a gate line through which a scanning signal is transmitted, and a data line through which an image signal is transmitted. A scanning signal and a data signal are transmitted through the gate line, the data line, etc. Depending on the scanning signal, the TFT controls the data signal that is transmitted to the pixel electrode.
A part of a pixel electrode may overlap a sustain electrode so as to maintain voltage applied to the pixel electrode. In the case where the pixel electrode has a planar shape, for example, an edge portion of the pixel electrode may overlap the sustain electrode. In this case, a portion on which the pixel electrode and the sustain electrode overlap each other forms a stepped structure.